1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The non-volatile memory device includes non-volatile memory cells capable of preserving stored data without a power supply.
A nonvolatile memory device retains stored data even when power supply is cut off and includes a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Erasable PROM (EPROM), an Electrically EPROM (EEPROM), and a Flash Memory Device, among others. Among them, the flash memory device electrically programs and erases data using Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or channel hot electron injection. A flash memory device may have memory cells of various types and may be classified into a NAND type and a NOR type based on a cell array structure. In addition, the flash memory device may be classified into floating-gate-type flash memory devices and charge-trap-type flash memory devices according to the type of a memory storage layer constituting a unit cell.